Something about you
by Georgiana-Black
Summary: Jane avait toujours été exemplaire. Elle avait d'excellentes notes, ne rendait jamais ses devoirs en retard, n'avait jamais de retenu. Et c'est certainement pour cela qu'elle failli ne pas supporter lorsque, se réveillant après un accident, elle avait oublié un an de sa vie et apprit qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop changé et qu'elle sortait désormais avec Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous ne jugerez pas trop durement son personnage principal haha ! C'est encore un OC x Sirius Black. Enjoy !  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Qui es-tu vraiment**

* * *

_**[Youth - Daughter]**_

Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire drôle ? C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui découvre à l'âge de onze ans qu'elle est une sorcière. Cette situation est déjà assez exceptionnelle. Mais continuons. Elle se rend à l'école de magie, elle est très studieuse, récolte d'excellentes notes et s'entend avec tout le monde en général. A l'exception d'une personne, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Et à l'âge de 17 ans, prête à affronter sa dernière année, elle se prend une voiture en pleine rue. Elle se retrouve dans un hôpital sorcier, y reste dans le coma pendant cinq semaines. Ce sur quoi j'essaie d'attirer votre attention, c'est le fait qu'elle ait oublié un an de sa vie. Certes, un an, ce n'est pas exceptionnel. Ah oui, évidemment, cette fille, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas une vie pleine de rebondissements contrairement à certaines personnes. Je suis sage, studieuse, je respecte beaucoup trop les lois pour m'attirer des ennuis ou pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de retenu. Un an ne devrait pas être grand chose. Seulement voilà, ma sixième année ne s'est pas passée comme je l'aurais espéré. Je m'imaginais déjà première de ma promotion. Je pensais pouvoir éblouir mes professeurs grâce à mes talents de future journaliste. Je voulais que les gens m'apprécient, qu'ils m'admirent. Je voulais me pendre aux bras de Joachim Braun. On peut dire que ce n'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe, d'ailleurs.

Ma mère était en train de parler aux médecins. Ils m'ont déjà tout expliqué. Les potions que j'allais devoir prendre si je voulais retrouver la mémoire. Le fait qu'aucun spécialiste n'est sur que je retrouve un jour la mémoire. La première pensée qui m'est venue en tête fut l'échec de mes ASPIC. Comment allais-je m'en sortir lors de ma septième année ? Allais-je devoir retourner en sixième année ? Ma mère m'avait conseillé d'envoyer une lettre à McGonagall. Elle m'impressionnait beaucoup trop. C'est là qu'est intervenue Isadora Shaftesbury. Je vous la présente en quelques mots. Grande, froide, immensément riche, seule mais intelligente. Et surtout, elle est une fille que je pourrais qualifier de petites mœurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il s'est avéré qu'elle et moi étions amies cette fameuse année. Que nous étions très proches. Comment aurais-je pu être amie avec cette fille, que j'avais toujours dédaigné ?! Ma mère me le confirma. Elle était venue plusieurs fois à la maison et avait même passé les vacances de noël avec nous. Ma mère l'adorait. Concernant ma meilleure amie Anna, c'était apparemment compliqué puisqu'elle détestait Isadora. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Jusque là, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Que mon père soit en voyage d'affaires au Mexique ne m'étonne pas. Que je me retrouve à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste alors que j'ai « seulement » eu un accident de voiture, ça ça m'étonnait. Isadora m'éclaira encore une fois sur ce point. Elle avait utilisé les relations de son père pour m'obtenir une chambre ici, afin que je sois mieux soignée que dans un hôpital moldu. Mais ce qui m'étonna réellement, ce fut mon histoire avec Sirius Black. La seule personne avec qui je ne m'entends pas à Poudlard. Sirius Black. Rien que d'entendre son nom, j'avais envie de le frapper. Donc, je suis amie avec la pute de l'école et je suis sortie avec un connard d'idiot. Techniquement, je sors toujours avec. Maintenant, j'allais devoir reconstituer les puzzles de cette année ô combien tumultueuse.

Je devais rester encore une semaine à l'hôpital. Heureusement, ma mère m'avait apporté des livres pour ne pas que je m'ennuie, et mon père n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. J'avais hâte de le revoir, il me manquait.

Isadora venait me voir chaque jour. Elle évitait de me parler de Black, tout comme j'évitais de poser des questions sur lui. Je me sentais honteuse. Comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Et je n'osais expliquer à cette fille, qui me paraissait évidemment étrangère, ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

-_ Mon père s'est installé dans votre quartier, la maison sorcière. Tu étais la seule à la voir quand tu étais petite, tu t'en souviens ? Puisque tu es sorcière. Ta mère t'a forcée à me rendre visite_, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Isadora rire auparavant. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était jolie et élégante. Elle m'impressionnait. Ce n'était plus du dédain, je me sentais toute petite. Je me savais juger les gens trop vite. J'avais l'habitude de revoir mes jugements. Mais jamais je ne l'aurais pensé aussi joyeuse, aussi humaine, si je puis dire. Elle ne ressemblait plus à ce fameux portrait de reine des glaces. Elle était plus naturelle.

\- _Ça ne m'étonne pas_, répliquais-je.

Je lui souris. Elle avait eu l'air blessée, au début, lorsque je me comportais froidement. Je n'avais pas envie de la froisser, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

\- _Et le soir, dans des circonstances peu agréables, j'ai réussi à te motiver pour qu'on sorte dans un bar moldu à Londres. C'était le début d'une grande amitié._

Elle ne disait pas cela d'un profond sérieux. Elle voulait me changer les idées. J'avais le droit de me promener dans Sainte-Mangouste, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très recommandé. J'avais vu des choses affreuses dont je n'oserais décrire. Je passais sur le fait que ce n'était pas mon genre d'aller boire un verre dans la capitale.

\- _Et pour Anna ?_

Ma meilleure amie n'était pas venue me voir du tout. Je ne lui avais pas encore envoyé de lettres. Je préférais attendre que mon année me soit éclairée, attendre que je puisse sortir de ces murs.

\- _Vous avez eu un … différent. Il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles directement avec elle._

Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer. J'avais envie de revoir mon re-jugement. J'adorais Anna, je ne comprenais pas que l'on ne puisse pas l'aimer au moins autant que je le faisais. J'acquiesçais. Elle avait raison, c'était avec Anna que je devais parler tout d'abord.

\- _Il y a le mariage de mon père dans une semaine. Je sais que tu seras fatiguée, mais j'espère que tu pourras venir. C'est … ça me toucherait, vraiment. Et puis en plus, tu t'es achetée une magnifique robe ! Tu ne devrais pas la laisser enfermer dans un placard !_

N'importe qui pouvait m'acheter avec une robe. Je n'étais pas une de ces filles superficielles, j'aimais vraiment les beaux vêtements, les vêtements qui donnent l'impression d'avoir déjà eu une autre vie, des vêtements qui racontent une histoire. J'avais un look que beaucoup qualifierait de démodé, mais j'aimais toutes ces vieilles tenues.

\- _D'accord_, répondis-je simplement.

Elle me fit un grand sourire. De ceux qui réchauffent le cœur, vous voyez ? Et étrangement, ça me faisait plaisir. Était-ce l'ancienne Jane qui parlait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et mon mal de tête m'empêchait d'y réfléchir.

Isadora décida de partir pour me laisser me reposer. Elle me promit de venir me voir dès que je retournerais chez moi, même si ça allait être compliqué avec les préparations du mariage. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée. J'allais devoir me reposer avant tout mais aussi préparer la rentrée. Ce qui, évidemment, n'allait pas être de tout repos. Les médecins me font boire de ces potions anti-rêve, au cas-où je revivrais l'accident. Ces potions ne sont pas que bonnes pour la santé. Il allait fallait que je réduire la dose petit à petit. Cela ressemblait à de la drogue moldue. J'étais souvent dans les vapes. J'avais mal à la tête. Grâce aux prouesses des médicomages, je n'avais plus rien de cassé, plus une seule égratignure. Apparemment, lorsque ma mère m'a vue pour la première fois, elle se serait mise à pleurer. On m'avait d'abord transférée dans un hôpital moldu. C'est ce qui explique qu'ils ne soient pas surs que je recouvre la mémoire. J'ai commencé à prendre les potions un peu trop tard. Une infirmière devait me surveiller lorsque je marchais, au cas où mes jambes ne pourraient plus me soutenir. Et j'avais perdu du poids. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait plu. Mais là, maintenant, mon "ancien" corps me manquait.

Le jour tant attendu arriva : je pouvais enfin rentrer à la maison. Mon père était là. Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois de ne pas avoir pu être là à mon réveil et me promis de rester à la maison jusqu'à la rentrée. Je m'étais gardée de lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus que deux semaines. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de peine qu'il n'en éprouvait déjà.

Retourner à la maison me fit du bien. Mais je dus affronter la dure réalité : j'étais devenue très proche des amies de Black. J'avais mis plusieurs photos dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, et à la grande tristesse de ma mère, ces photos n'amenèrent aucun souvenir. Le lendemain, je décidai d'envoyer une lettre à Anna. Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. J'imagine qu'avec ses nombreux frères et sœurs, elle n'avait encore guère le temps de se consacrer à elle. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle me promit de venir me voir bientôt. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit deux jours plus tard. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'Isadora. Je pouvais donc me consacrer entièrement à Anna.

Ce fut bizarre de la revoir sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. Ce fut aussi étrange de voir qu'elle avait changé, physiquement. Elle avait un quelque chose de plus mature. Elle était distante. Quelque chose s'était donc passé entre nous.

\- _Comment vas-tu_ ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- _Je vais mieux. Plus de mal de tête._

\- _Pas de souvenir ?_

Elle avait l'air anxieuse. Comme si elle ne savait plus se comporter avec moi. Nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Mes parents étaient partis à Londres et j'avais pris un paquet de bonbons, un de nos fameux rituels. Anna eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle le vit. Peut-être que notre situation allait pouvoir s'arranger.

-_ Il faut que tu m'aides ... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne se parle plus, que je sors avec Sirius Black et que j'ai eu des retenus !_

Elle ria. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

\- _Allons Jane, tu me fais une liste des choses extraordinaires qui te sont arrivées cette année et tu me parles de retenus ? Ça te ressemble bien !_

\- _J'ai tant changé que ça_ ? Lui demandais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle prit un air plus sérieux.

\- _Tu n'étais plus toi-même. Surtout après avoir passé tout l'été avec ... Shaftesbury. Tu as fait plusieurs soirées, tu as été l'objet de ragots, tu traînais avec Black tout le temps, tu avais de moins bonnes notes, tu as eu un différent avec Mr Owens. Tu te comportais comme si ... je ne sais pas, tu ne ressemblais plus à la timide et gentille Jane. Au début, je me disais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais Shaftesbury et Black ont du t'en mettre plein dans la tête, je ne sais pas. Tu as commencé par traîner de plus en plus avec eux. Et ... comme tu ne t'intéressais plus à Joachim et que je passais du temps avec lui, ça t'a énervé. Tu as dit des choses .. pas vraiment gentilles. Tu agissais comme s'il était ta propriété. J'ai vraiment été blessée ce jour-là. Alors, tu connais mon orgueil ... j'ai arrêté de te parler. Et voilà, nous en sommes restées là._

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais tellement hébétée, il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Et à cause de toute cette histoire, de l'accident, de la fatigue, de mes agissements, je me mis à pleurer. Anna, comme avant (comme d'habitude pourrais-je dire), me prit dans ses bras. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, du réconfort de ma meilleure amie.

Elle accepta de rester à la maison et on regarda un vieux film ensemble. Mes parents, une fois rentrés, eurent l'air contents de voir que tout allait mieux avec Anna. Ça me rassurait. Naturellement, elle dut retourner chez elle mais elle me promit de me rejoindre pour nos courses de rentrée. Elle était encore un peu distante, ce que je comprenais. Mais j'allais me rattraper lors de ma septième année. Redevenir l'ancienne Jane.

Le lendemain, je reçus une lettre de Isadora qui me demandait si je pouvais toujours venir au mariage de son père. Avec tout ce que m'avait raconté Anna, je n'avais plus envie d'y aller du tout. Mais ma mère, prenant la défense d'Isadora, insista. Elle avait l'air de l'adorer. Elle m'expliqua à quel point les relations entre Isadora et son père étaient compliquées, à quel point elle avait besoin que je sois présente. Peut-être qu'elle n'y était pour rien après tout. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'a jamais influencée pour que je devienne la pétasse décrite par Anna. Mais je ne pouvais y croire. Isadora a toujours eu une sale réputation. Encore une fois, j'acceptais d'y aller pour la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Et il est vrai que lorsque ma mère m'a montrée la robe que j'allais porter, qui était sublime, j'étais convaincue de sortir. Si je devais la décrire, je dirais qu'elle était bleue, volante, avec un très beau décolleté en V tout à fait élégant, des fleurs accrochées par-ci, par-là, le tout d'un style chic mais féérique. Au moins, je n'avais pas changé de style vestimentaire.

J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon grâce à un tissu bleu pâle. Je mis très peu de maquillage, prit mes potions et me rendis chez Isadora. Le mariage ne se déroulait pas là-bas mais nous y allions par cheminée, moins dangereux pour mon état selon son père.

_**[Fitzpleasure - Alt-J]**_

Elle était superbe, évidemment. Avec une robe un peu cucul cependant, du style crêpée, rose. Mais elle restait sublime. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés dans le dos, ne s'était pas trop maquillée non plus. Dans cette tenue, elle paraissait derechef moins froide. Et ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir des mœurs légères.

La deuxième cheminée se trouvait dans une petite cabane, qui elle-même se trouvait dans un immense parc. C'était un lieu prisé pour les mariages, à cette époque, selon les dires d'Isadora.

\- _Jane. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord, mais il se peut que j'ai invité des gens de Poudlard._

\- _C'est à dire ?_

\- _Hm ... James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew ?_

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait osé me le cacher ? Et moi qui pensais avoir encore une semaine avant de devoir affronter Black ! Comment allais-je devoir réagir ?

-_ Sois naturelle, ne l'embrasse pas, dis juste que tu vas bien, ne sois pas froide, ne t'énerve pas. Il était très anxieux, tu sais._

-_ Lui au moins, il a pu se préparer mentalement_, marmonnais-je.

Mais j'étais égoïste. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. Elle devait s'en vouloir pour _ça _et appréhender toute la cérémonie, avec la nouvelle femme de son père qui avait presque notre âge. Mes petites histoires n'étaient rien comparées à la sienne. Je lui pris la main, essaya de la rassurer, alla même jusqu'à la prendre dans mes bras. Elle eut un petit sourire, me remercia. Elle prit un grand soupir avant de sortir de la cabane.

L'endroit était féérique. Des arbres ressemblant à des cerisiers dessinaient le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel. Des grands bancs se retrouvaient de part et d'autre d'un long tapis blanc. Des sortes de petites fées volaient dans tous les sens. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à un mariage sorcier. Je regardais Isadora. Elle avait ce masque froid qu'elle arborait lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Une fois encore, je me sentais toute petite à côté d'elle. Beaucoup moins jolie et élégante.

Peut-être qu'en revoyant Black, j'allais retrouver la mémoire, me dis-je en essayant de me donner du courage. J'étais une serdaigle, par définition, le courage n'était pas inné chez moi. Je me dirigeais fébrilement vers les bancs, Isadora devait retrouver la future mariée.

\- _Salut Jane._

Je reconnus cette voix. James Potter venait à ma rencontre. Pour la première fois, je le remerciais intérieurement. Je n'avais pas envie de chercher ma place pendant cent ans, au vue du nombre d'invités. Potter était très élégant. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à maîtriser ces cheveux.

\- _Salut euh James._

\- _Viens, on est assis juste là-bas._

Je vis Black se retourner, assis à côté de Peter. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui, évidemment. J'allais devoir m'assoir à côté de Sirius Black.

\- _Comment vas-tu ?_

J'en avais assez de cette question mais ne leur en tenais pas rigueur.

\- _Un peu perdue, mais ça va._

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il me comprenait parfaitement.

Je rougis lorsque mon regard rencontra celui de Black. Je n'avais même pas envie de le frapper, je voulais m'enfuir. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

-_ Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux_, dit-il simplement._ C'est gentil que tu sois venu, pour Isadora._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais perdue. Moi qui avais toujours un truc à dire.

\- _Remus n'a pas pu venir, empêchement familial_, déclara Potter, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- _Oh._

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? De ce dont je me souviens, je n'avais jamais été proche de Lupin. Je ne savais même pas si je lui avais déjà parlé. Mais j'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu. Cela devait être la fatigue.

\- _Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?_

Je faisais des efforts.

\- _Formidable_, déclara Sirius ironiquement.

James et Peter le toisèrent, tout comme je le fis. Comment avais-je fait pour sortir avec lui ? Qu'avais-je bien pu lui trouver ? Au bout de quelques secondes, il redevenait agaçant.

-_ Excuse-moi. C'est juste que ... je me suis inquiété pour toi._

Qu'il s'excuse était une première pour Sirius Black. Qu'il me dise en plus qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi ... Décidément, le destin me réservait surprises sur surprises.

\- J_e vais mieux maintenant._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je faisais des efforts, en lui souriant. Il me fixa, je rougis.

\- _Et bien au moins, écrevisse, tu n'as pas perdu ton habitude de rougir_, s'écria James en riant.

Potter s'amusa à me mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible, mais d'une façon tout à fait gentille, comme s'il essayait de me changer les idées. Sirius y participa, mais paraissait absent. Pettigrow prenait de temps en temps ma défense. C'était une situation des plus bizarres. Comme si je faisais partie de leur groupe d'amis, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Je réussis à fermer le clapet à James en mentionnant Lily Evans. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Cela fit rire Sirius. Étrangement, lorsque je l'entendis rire, je me sentis fière. Je ne cherchais pas à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais à le faire rire. J'avais eu peur de paraître ridicule auprès d'eux et je ne m'en rendais compte que seulement maintenant.

Enfin, la cérémonie débuta. Je fis un sourire à Isadora, j'essayai de ne plus faire attention à Sirius. Mais c'était difficile. Je vis qu'il me regardait, quelques fois. Je le sentais. Qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas se coller à moi, de ne pas me toucher. Je ne savais si je devais en être vexée ou soulagée.

Dois-je réellement préciser à quel point ce fut magnifique ? Le père d'Isadora paraissait jeune. Il était habillé d'une tenue sorcière, que je trouvais quelque peu ridicule, mais il avait un petit air hautain que l'on pouvait retrouver facilement chez sa fille. La jeune mariée avait une robe un peu kitsch, en effet, mais elle était très jolie. Du genre conte de fée moldu, Cendrillon et compagnie. Elle ne paraissait pas méchante.

Nous avions ensuite le droit à du champagne. Les garçons parlèrent de la situation politique chaotique. Il y avait eu plusieurs assassinats. Il allait falloir que je me renseigne là-dessus. Puis les mariés s'absentèrent pour pouvoir se changer. Il y avait un froid apparent entre Isadora et son père. Les mariés avaient l'air heureux, Isadora paraissait comme absente, comme si rien de tout ça ne l'atteignait. Les garçons avaient l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était la première fois que je les voyais .. différemment je dirais. J'avais toujours imaginer James comme imbus de sa personne, pourri gâté, persuadé que le monde lui appartenait. Je ne savais pas s'il avait muri ou si c'est parce que je leur parlais réellement pour la première fois. Peter quant à lui m'avait toujours apparu comme une personne sans personnalité. Il est vrai qu'il manquait cruellement de personnalité mais il pouvait être marrant et gentil. Enfin, Sirius .. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'étais perdue, de par la façon dont il me regardait. J'essayais de faire des efforts. Mais je ne savais pas comment la Jane qu'il connaissait se comportait. Je ne savais rien de notre relation. Les garçons essayaient de me rappeler des souvenirs de l'année dernière mais je restais perdue. Isadora nous rejoignit après avoir discuté avec des membres de sa famille. Un homme, un peu plus vieux que nous, passa lui dire bonjour mais n'eut le droit qu'à un regard hautain. Les garçons l'insultèrent dans son dos, ce qui la fit doucement rire.

\- _Qui est-ce ?_

\- _C'est compliqué_, répondit Isadora.

\- _Comment voulez-vous que je me rappelle de ce qui s'est passé si personne ne me raconte rien ?!_

Ils avaient l'air gênés. Sirius détournait le regard. Mon envie de le frapper était revenu.

\- _Au moins, Anna a eu le courage de me raconter ce qui s'était passé, dans les grandes lignes._

\- _Tu as vu Anna_ ?! S'exclama Black. Il avait l'air furieux. Cela me faisait plaisir. Comme avant. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'insulter, lui faire une petite pique sur sa famille, et c'était bon.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Black ?_

Ils me regardèrent tous, choqués, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je l'appelle comme ça, puisque ça faisait un long moment. Un an. Je venais très certainement de blesser Sirius. Évidemment, cela ne me fit pas grand chose. Il était toujours aussi froid, aussi bizarre. La seule différence, c'est qu'il ne m'insultait pas, pas comme à Poudlard. Isadora agissait comme si elle était la descendante d'une princesse ou quelque chose du genre. Potter jouait encore avec sa balle de quidditch et Peter l'observait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ils se prenaient tous beaucoup trop au sérieux, et je n'avais pas ma place ici. C'était une erreur de penser qu'ils puissent changer. C'était une erreur de penser que je puisse m'entendre avec eux. Comment avais-je fait pour les supporter pendant un an ?

-_ Écoute-moi, je t'en prie_

Je m'attendais à ce que Sirius s'en prenne à moi. A ce qu'il m'attaque directement comme auparavant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte de ses gonds. Il n'en n'était rien. Je ne ressentais toujours pas de remords pour lui. Ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce que je redevienne la Jane de sixième année ?! Je ne le pouvais. J'avais une seconde chance, pour me reprendre. Pour faire en sorte que tout soit contrôlé. Pour redevenir quelqu'un de sage et de recommandable. Pour réussir mes études.

Sirius me prit la main. Je fus d'abord étonnée. Je ressentais une sorte de picotement tout le long du bras. Mais surtout, j'eus comme ... un flash. Une impression. Quelque chose d'étrange, d'indescriptible. Une image fugace de Sirius dans son uniforme, avec des gens autour. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Serait-ce la preuve que mes souvenirs allaient me revenir ?

\- _Jane, tu vas bien ?_

J'acquiesçais. Je préférais ne pas lui en parler.

\- _Nous devons parler._

Il se leva et me prit par la taille. Encore une fois, ce sentiment étrange. Est-ce qu'un corps a la capacité de se souvenir de ce qu'il a pu ressentir, alors que la mémoire est quant à elle endommagée ? Encore une fois, je me rendais compte, à cet instant présent, que je m'étais persuadée ne jamais avoir rien ressenti pour Sirius, alors que j'étais sortie avec lui pendant quelques mois. Je pensais que c'était juste une sorte de passe-temps. Mais si mon ancienne moi était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Elle devait me détester de ne rien ressentir. Tout était beaucoup trop confus. Ne devrais-je pas être gentille pour la moi disparue de sixième année ? Ou devrais-je le détester pour toutes les autres années ? Si j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, cela voulait donc dire que j'avais mes raisons. Que j'avais appris à le connaître et que, peut-être, il valait la peine d'être connu. A vrai dire, durant les cinq années où je l'avais détesté, je ne le connaissais que par mes préjugés et nos nombreuses disputes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que de la première année j'avais ressenti cette sorte d'hostilité pour lui, j'avais été la première à l'attaquer. Il ne s'était que défendu, par la suite.

\- _On aurait du se revoir avant ce mariage._

\- _On aurait du se revoir en dehors de ce mariage_, rétorquais-je, lui faisant comprendre à quel point ça ne me plaisait pas qu'on me fasse des surprises.

-_ Isa ne voulait pas que l'on vienne te voir à l'hôpital. Apparemment, il fallait t'éviter tout choc._

Ce qui expliquait le fait que mon supposé copain n'était pas venu me rendre visite après plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Je ne savais pas si cela m'avait contrarié ou soulagé. Un peu des deux je crois.

\- _Je sais que tout doit te paraître bizarre. Si on m'avait dit qu'on allait sortir ensemble il y a un an, jamais je n'y aurais cru ..._

\- _Je pensais que tu étais gay_, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire étrange d'ailleurs. Il est vrai qu'auparavant, je n'avais eu beaucoup d'occasions d'entendre son rire. J'étais à Serdaigle, nous nous évitions mais lorsqu'il y avait confrontation, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

-_ C'est ce que tu m'as dit après qu'on se soit embrassés pour la première fois_, m'expliqua-t-il.

Au moins quelque chose qui me ressemblait.

\- _Est-ce qu'on a déjà ... enfin tu vois ?_

Je rougissais, encore. Il eut un sourire en coin. Sirius Black était un beau garçon, je devais l'avouer. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas cet air méprisant, il était vraiment beau. On comprenait aisément que nombre de filles ont essayé de sortir avec lui, sans succès. Ce qui explique pourquoi je le pensais homosexuel.

\- _Non, on voulait attendre._

Je soupirais. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- _Ce n'est pas que ça me dégoûtait de le faire avec toi. Ce serait pour moi une tragédie si je ne me souvenais pas de ma première fois._

Vous allez me dire que je suis fleur bleue, malheureusement pour vous, j'en suis fière.

\- _Je sais._

Au moins, la réputation d'Isadora n'avait pas rebondi sur moi.

\- _Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si j'essayais d'abord d'être amie avec toi ?_

\- _C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais espérer, souffla-t-il.  
_

Au moins, il me comprenait. Je lui fis un mince sourire et rejoignis les autres. Ils évitèrent de raconter des souvenirs de notre sixième année, qui n'avaient aucun sens. Ils parlèrent beaucoup plus que moi. J'essayais de revoir mon jugement. La personne qui m'intriguait le plus était Isadora. Elle avait une telle maîtrise de ses sentiments que je n'arrivais plus à savoir qui était la vraie Isadora. Je voulais savoir quel était le problème avec Anna mais je n'osais pas le leur demander. J'assistais plus à la scène qu'autre chose, mais observer me permettait de me faire une idée. Fatiguée, je repartis plus tôt qu'eux quatre. Isadora me raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle, et me remercia.

-_ C'est gentil ce que tu as fait pour Sirius. Le soir où tu as eu .. l'accident, tu allais chez lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé. Il est venu te voir souvent, lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, même dans l'hôpital moldu. Les autres garçons sont venus de temps en temps aussi. Et Lily Evans. Ils valent la peine d'être connus, tu sais. Nous les détestions toutes les deux, au début. Repose-toi bien._

Je ne savais plus que penser. Et j'avais du mal à imaginer Sirius Black venir me voir à l'hôpital. Le dernier vrai souvenir que j'avais, c'est lorsque j'allais à Londres rejoindre Anna. Imaginez la confusion. J'avais aussi du mal à imaginer Isadora les détester au vue de leur proximité de ce soir. Mais déjà, que je tienne une conversation avec Sirius sans l'insulter relevait de l'irréel. Pareil avec James. Et je les appelais par leurs prénoms. J'allais faire des efforts. Peut-être que, finalement, c'était comme ça que j'allais retrouver mes souvenirs. Peut-être que je pouvais être la Jane de la sixième année tout en étant sage et en réussissant ses ASPIC brillamment.

J'avais promis à Sirius de le revoir, avant la rentrée, pour pouvoir parler de cette fameuse année. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'endormis en pensant à Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**elia : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors ! Merci beaucoup :)**  
**

**CFLM Angel : **Merci !

**MeMyselfandII : **Ce suis contente que mon premier chapitre ait pu te surprendre ! C'est aussi ce que je recherche dans les fanfictions. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va pouvoir te satisfaire ! Concernant les souvenirs, je te laisse découvrir si Jane les retrouvera un jour. Bonne lecture !

**Sunshine :** C'est très gentil ! Sois rassurée, je déteste les Marye-Sue et j'aime donner des défauts à mes personnages pour les rendre un peu plus réels ! Concernant In a nest of snakes, j'aime tellement l'histoire que j'ai créée autour de Charlotte que j'ai du mal à écrire un chapitre qui me paraîtrait parfait, mais j'y travaille ! A bientôt et merci encore :)

**Celia123 : **Merci beaucoup, à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : A whole new world**

* * *

"Évitez les moments stressants". Mon médecin est quelqu'un de très comique, je trouve. Me voilà devant la gare, valise en main. La semaine qui me séparait de cette fameuse rentrée était passée vite. Mes parents n'avaient pu m'accompagner jusqu'à la station, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis grande maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?!

-_ Me voilà ! Je ne suis pas en retard pour une fois !_

Très bien, j'avoue tout. J'ai demandé à Anna de m'accompagner jusqu'au quai, comme en deuxième année. Elle me fit quelques phrases d'encouragement puis me poussa jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ait accepté de m'accompagner. J'avais vraiment besoin de sa présence. J'étais anxieuse quant à cette rentrée et ce pour plusieurs raisons : les rumeurs allaient vite à Poudlard et les élèves seront vite au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Ensuite, j'allais être complètement perdue en cours. Enfin et surtout, j'allais devoir partager mon temps entre Anna, Isadora, **Sirius** et les autres.

\- _Alors, comment ça s'est passé chez Sirius_ ? Me demanda Anna juste avant que nous n'arrivions sur le quai.

-_ Je te raconterai dans le compartiment_ !

Elle acquiesça, je la suivis à travers le mur puis elle me montra du doigt où se trouvaient les filles. Nous avions été faire nos achats pour la rentrée avec deux autres filles du dortoir avec qui nous étions proches. Elles avaient été très étonnées d'apprendre ce qui m'était arrivée mais avaient été très compréhensives, m'expliquant assez rapidement ce qui s'était passé pour elles durant notre sixième année. Il y avait Eleanor, préfète, douce mais pas si sérieuse que ça, et Carey, un peu folle et souvent surexcitée. Elle était la reine du drama et nous l'aimions beaucoup pour ça. Elles nous avouèrent aller dans un autre compartiment que le nôtre, rejoignant Thomas, le futur copain de Carey, si vous voulez mon avis. Ils se tournaient déjà autour lors de ma cinquième année et n'étaient pas encore sortis ensemble, à ma plus grande surprise. J'étais soulagée, j'allais pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Anna. Les filles me firent un signe vers ma droite, pas très discret. Sirius Black et James Potter venaient d'arriver. Inséparables, comme toujours.

\- _Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu_ ?! S'exclama Eleanor.

\- _De quoi parles-tu_ ?

\- _James Potter vient tout juste d'ignorer Lily Evans_.

Il aurait du faire cela depuis longtemps déjà et il nous aurait éviter les mises en scène de ses propres humiliations, si vous voulez mon avis. Sirius s'avança vers moi. Les gens nous observaient, se demandant certainement si nous étions encore ensemble. Si Sirius Black m'avait supportée encore deux mois. Il me fit juste un sourire, ne m'embrassa pas ni quoi que ce soit, et cela me soulagea. Il fit un signe de tête à Anna qui l'ignora superbement. Cela commençait déjà bien ...

\- _Salut Jane ! T'aurais pas vu Isa par hasard_ ? Me demanda James, ne se départant pas de sa bonne humeur.

Je lui répondis négativement.

\- _Je vous conseille de rentrer dans le train si vous voulez éviter tous ces regards autour de vous_, fit Lupin qui venait d'arriver.

\- _Comment ça, les Maraudeurs ne profitent pas de toute cette attention pour donner quelques autographes et prendre des pauses ?!_

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais souriait toujours. Il était d'excellente humeur. Ça lui allait bien. C'était la première fois que je m'adressais à Remus, de moins de ce que je me souvenais. Anna, qui détestait aussi attirer toute l'attention, me supplia de rentrer dans le train, ce que je fis. Je fis un simple geste de la main à Sirius après lui avoir promis de passer dans leur compartiment. Ça me paraissait toujours aussi étrange.

-_ C'est toujours aussi bizarre de te voir te comporter gentiment avec Sirius_, déclara Anna après avoir monté sa valise avec un coup de baguette.

Ce qui était génial lorsqu'on avait 17 ans, c'est que l'on pouvait utiliser sa baguette dans le monde moldu. Et j'adorais ça, étant de nature feignante.

\- _Crois-moi, moi aussi._

Je me mis à lui raconter comme ça s'était passé chez Sirius. Parce qu'il avait un appartement à partir de maintenant. En plein cœur de Londres - le Londres moldu, surement pour cela qu'il fut celui qui en hérita dans sa famille. Je l'avais vu d'une façon différente, plus mature. Il avait plein d'objets moldus dans son appartement, qui était très bien meublé. Il m'avait avoué avoir passé la journée à tout ranger. Je savais aussi que le soir où eut lieu mon accident, je me rendais chez lui.

-_ Tu crois que vous alliez_ ... ?

-_ Je pense que oui_, soupirais-je.

\- _Ça doit être le destin._

-_ Anna ! Ne m'interrompt-plus_, lui ordonnais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle me fit un salut militaire et m'écouta attentivement.

Je ne devais rester que l'après-midi. Il me montra quelques une de nos photos. Il était trop gentil. J'avais l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle, qu'il n'était pas lui-même, et que d'une seconde à l'autre il allait se mettre à se moquer de moi puis à m'insulter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En réalité, je m'amusais. Pour la première fois, je riais et je profitais de la compagnie de Sirius Black. Mais j'eus encore une sorte de déjà-vu lorsqu'il me montra une photo de nous deux. Je ne savais toujours pas si c'était le début d'un souvenir ou juste une impression de déjà-vu, quelque chose d'assez commun. Il fallait que je sois patiente, selon les dires d'Anna. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Sirius parce que je voulais pas qu'il se fasse d'idées beaucoup trop vite. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'arrivais toujours pas à le voir autrement que comme un ami.

\- _Est-ce que tu crois que l'amour ne peut arrivé qu'à des moments spécifiques ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu'avec cet accident j'ai raté ma chance de tomber amoureuse de Sirius. Je ne pouvais tomber amoureuse de lui qu'en sixième année, à cause des événements de cette sixième année, mais que maintenant c'est impossible ?_

\- _Tu divagues complètement_, déclara Anna en stoppant mes élucubrations._ Arrête de te poser trop de question et sois naturelle avec Black, c'est tout. Et si vraiment tu ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il attend de toi, ce ne sera pas de ta faute et il devra être compréhensible. Mais surtout, ne te mets pas trop de pression, le plus important est que tu gardes ta santé mentale, après tout ! _

Elle se moquait de moi, gentiment, comme nous en avions l'habitude.

Sirius m'avait raconté, brièvement encore une fois, comment nous en étions venu à sortir ensemble. Mais il était resté assez allusif. Nous nous étions embrassés lors d'une soirée chez les Gryffondor puis petit à petit nous nous étions rapprochés, pour finalement sortir ensemble en mars. Nous nous étions tournés autour pendant un certain moment, apparemment, au grand dame des trois autres qui voulaient absolument nous voir ensemble.

La suite du trajet se passa rapidement. Elle dut rejoindre des amis plus tôt et me laissa rejoindre les Gryffondors. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir me regardaient étrangement, chuchotaient entre eux, allaient jusqu'à me montrer du doigt. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, pouvoir me renfermer à nouveau dans un compartiment. Je frappais avant d'entrer, ayant peur d'interrompre toute discussion qui ne méritait pas ma présence. S'y trouvaient les quatre ainsi qu'Isadora. Le mélange de ces cinq-là me paraissaient encore étrange. La belle Isadora n'avait rien à faire avec ces quatre garçons, beaucoup moins matures et classes. Isadora m'offrit un grand sourire et m'invita à m'asseoir entre elle et Sirius. J'avais l'impression que ce dernier était soulagé que je les ai rejoints. Comme si j'étais du genre à ne pas tenir parole. Ou peut-être que l'année dernière, c'était devenu une de mes habitudes. J'avais tellement changé.

\- _Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie est désagréable Jane mais j'ai affaire_, fit James mystérieusement.

\- _Ne traîne pas trop près des compartiments des Serpentards, James_, souffla Isadora.

-_ Mais me petite Isa, c'est fini tout cela !_

-_ James est préfet-en-chef_, précisa Remus, comme si c'était un secret que nous devions conserver. Il avait l'air mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

\- _Mais Remus, tu as gâché mon effet de surprise_ ! S'énerva James, d'un air tout autant théâtral.

Et le nouveau préfet-en-chef s'en alla, la tête haute. Voilà, c'est ça qui m'exaspérait le plus chez eux. Leur manque de maturité. Le fait qu'ils considèrent la terre comme un grand terrain de jeu, où rien n'est sérieux. Pourtant, au mariage du père d'Isadora, ils m'avaient impressionnée grâce à leurs discours de politiciens. Ces garçons-là semblaient avoir disparu.

\- _Attendez une seconde_, fit Peter, _quel est le fou qui a décidé de faire de James le préfet-en-chef_ ?!

\- _Excellente question Queudver. Pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça_ ? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

\- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dumbledore agit sur un coup de tête_, déclara Isadora. _L'année dernière, le bal ..._

\- _Il y a eu un bal_ ? M'exclamais-je.

\- _Oui, en janvier. C'était assez drôle. Ce sont les préfets qui ont décoré la salle. On a pas vu Remus pendant au moins une semaine, Evans te prenait tout ton temps, n'est-ce pas Mumus ?_ \- Le-dit Mumus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible- _On devait trouver un déguisement moldu. Et du coup, ce qui fut vraiment parfait, c'est que les "mangemorts" ne sont pas venus dans la Grande Salle, quelle bonne soirée ... Enfin bref, je suis allée au bal avec James en toute amitié évidemment, tu y es allée avec Matthew McColridge. Il a essayé de t'embrasser, tu as refusé, maintenant il t'évite._

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Mais ça me faisait plaisir. Dois-je préciser qu'ils étaient en ce moment-même en train d'espérer que je me souvienne de cet événement ?

\- _Et toi Sirius, tu y es allé avec qui_ ?

-_ Avec Amelia Zabini, autant dire que sa famille ne l'a pas très bien pris. Et que la mienne a essayé de reprendre contact avec moi en passant par mon frère._

Il m'avait raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa famille lorsque je suis allée chez lui. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il y soit allé avec Amelia. Physiquement, on se ressemblait beaucoup. Elle aussi était une métis.

J'avais toujours du mal à trouver ma place dans le groupe, même si Sirius faisait en sorte que je ne m'ennuie pas. Il était tellement gentil que ça en devenait ridicule. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle. C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'ils jouaient tous un rôle. Sirius, qui faisait semblant que tout allait bien et que nous étions encore ensemble. Isadora, qui faisait comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde et ce depuis toujours, Remus qui faisait extrêmement attention à ce qu'il disait, James qui voulait éblouir tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur. Seul Peter semblait naturel.

Nous étions en train de jouer un jeu de carte lorsque des éclats de voix nous distraient. Isadora alla voir par la vitre de la porte et nous apprit que c'était James et Lily, encore.

-_ James a l'air sacrément en colère, nous apprit-elle. Pour une fois, il est celui qui crie, pas Evans. C'est à propos de ses parents._

Je vis Sirius se renfrogner. Encore un secret qu'on me cachait.

\- _James m'avait dit qu'il allait arrêter de se faire du mal avec Lily mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux_, lâcha Lupin.

Isadora se rassit rapidement et nous reprenions notre jeu comme si de rien n'était.

\- _Vous allez me faire croire que vous ne nous espionniez pas_ ? Fit James avec un sourire en coin.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ ?

La curiosité d'Isadora m'étonnait. Je l'avais toujours vu à l'écart de la population de Poudlard.

\- _Gobeplanche m'a présenté ses respects pour mes parents, Evans a voulu savoir pourquoi il avait cet air si "désolé", je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre et je lui ai dit que ça ne la concernait pas. Elle a commencé à s'énerver en me disant que je l'avais tellement fait chier l'année dernière qu'elle était en droit de savoir. Une vraie princesse. Elle m'a aussi dit que je ne méritais mon statut de préfet en chef.  
_

_\- Je veux pas prendre sa défense James, mais habituellement Lily n'est pas comme ça. Il n'y a que toi pour la faire sortir de ses gonds._

_\- En attendant, elle n'a pas réfléchi par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer, avec mes parents et tout ça. _

Si Evans n'avait pas le droit de savoir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me l'explique non plus.

\- _Ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste, quelqu'un les aurait empoisonnés_, m'apprit James.

Peut-être qu'un jour j'apprendrais à ne pas parler trop vite. Je dis quelques paroles aimables à James. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il paraissait surjouer son enthousiasme à chaque instant. Comme je ne me souvenais plus du James de ma sixième année, je me demandais, sans oser le lui demander, pourquoi voudrait-on s'en prendre à ses parents. J'imaginais que le fait qu'ils soient une grande famille de sang-pur avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je me souviens qu'en lisant la généalogie des grandes familles sorcières, j'avais appris que James et Sirius étaient de lointains cousins.

Revenir au château, pour la première fois de ma vie, me stressa. J'avais l'impression de ne pas y être allée depuis deux, trois semaines seulement. Anna vint me rejoindre à la sortie du train, en charmante compagnie. Elle se trouvait avec Joachim Braun. Ça me fit bizarre de le revoir. Il était toujours aussi beau. Peut-être même plus depuis l'année dernière. Je dis au-revoir au groupe de Sirius et retrouvai Anna. Quant à Joachim, il était à Poufsouffle, comme Isadora. Evidemment, je sentis les regards mauvais de Sirius et compagnie.

\- _Salut ! Anna m'a parlé de ton .. accident. Comment tu vas ?_

Encore cette question.

J'essayais de ne pas rougir mais vraiment, ce n'était pas facile. Je me demandais s'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi. Et surtout, est-ce que lui et Anna sortaient ensemble. Si c'était le cas, ils n'allaient pas très bien ensemble. J'étais injuste. Et j'étais censée sortir avec Sirius Black. Concernant cette fameuse relation avec Black, j'avais plus l'impression de me trainer un boulet qu'autre chose. Mais je devais faire des efforts pour l'ancienne Jane, qui très certainement m'en voudrait si je ne faisais pas d'efforts pour redevenir proche avec Sirius. Alors je laissais Anna faire la conversation. Eleanor et Carey nous rejoignirent aussi.

Une fois installés, j'eus l'impression que Dumbledore me fit un sourire. L'ambiance était la même que d'habitude. Encore une fois, nous recherchions du regard le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Apparemment, c'était une femme. Il y avait encore des élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder. Je fis en sorte de les ignorer. Tout le monde se demandait quelle nouvelle blague les 4 avaient encore inventée pour cette nouvelle année. Étrangement, et pour la première fois, j'avais hâte de voir ça aussi. Pourtant, il n'y en eu aucune. J

-_ Je me demande pourquoi_, me fit Eleanor.

Je me le demandais aussi.

Cette semaine-ci fut assez stressante. Lily Evans m'avoua qu'on lui avait demandé de me surveiller, avec James Potter, et de me donner des cours particuliers si j'en avais besoin. Je la remercia et évidemment, j'acceptais la proposition de cours supplémentaires. La nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était assez jeune. Elle avait refusé un poste au ministère et préférait entraîner les futures combattants. Elle entra dans le vif du sujet en ayant une petite conversation avec nous concernant l'actualité. Ce qu'on savait déjà, quelles étaient nos hypothèses, comment notre vie allait changer ... Ce fut extrêmement intéressant. Ce fut la première fois qu'un professeur nous expliqua en profondeur le fonctionnement du Ministère de la Magie. Elle ne voulait pas nous rassurer mais s'assurer que nous nous rendions compte de la gravité de la situation. La plupart ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Les professeurs étaient plutôt compréhensifs quant à mon accident. Ils n'étaient pas très surpris que je leur demande des devoirs supplémentaires, hormis Miss Baxter (la nouvelle professeure) et Mr Owens. Je suis aussi allée m'excuser auprès de lui concernant mon comportement de l'année précédente. Il me dit qu'il trouvait cela dommage que j'eus besoin d'un accident pour pouvoir m'excuser. Je trouvais cela extrêmement vexant, faillis dire quelque chose que j'allais regretter, mais passais outre. Lorsque Sirius et compagnie eurent eu vent de mes excuses, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en être très contents. Je leur demandais des explications mais tout ce que j'obtins fut un sermon sur le fait que je ne devais pas m'excuser auprès d'une personne, quand bien même ce fut un professeur, qui me manquait de respect. Je ne savais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'est comme si la plupart des gens s'étaient mis d'accord pour me laisser dans le flou total de l'année dernière. Comme si les gens profitaient de cette année effacée pour réparer leurs erreurs. Tout le monde sauf Anna, qui m'expliquait souvent ce que je lui demandais, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Malheureusement pour moi, nous trainions énormément avec Joachim. Et, encore une fois, malheureusement, cela ne plaisait pas à Black. Je le comprenais alors je ne disais rien et j'essayais de passer moins de temps avec Joachim. Cependant, Anna le prenait mal et pensait que je l'abandonnais derechef pour les Gryffondors. Est-ce que les gens ont conscience d'à quel point toute cette situation est fatigante ? Ils sont bien trop égoïstes pour ça je pense.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment des examens mais mes devoirs n'étaient pas extraordinaires. Je devais passer encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque et au final, je ne traînais pas tant que ça en dehors des cours. Si quelqu'un voulait me parlait, cette personne me rejoignait à la bibliothèque généralement ou à l'heure d'étude. Je m'appliquais. Je recevais aussi des lettres le plus souvent possible de mes parents et, vraiment, j'avais peur qu'ils ne fatiguent ma pauvre chouette. Mais je ne leur en disais rien et faisais en sorte de chasser leurs inquiétudes.

Aucun souvenir n'était venu. Aucune sensation de "déjà vu". Madame Pomfresh vérifiait ma prise de potions, ce que je faisais parfaitement bien. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes souvenirs mais plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais l'impression que j'allais devoir abandonner l'idée de me souvenir de ma sixième année. Et c'est, je crois, ce qui me fatiguait le plus.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais, je passais du temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était plus chaleureuse que la nôtre du à l'importante présence du rouge et du doré, mais elle était moins élégante aussi. C'est une autre vision du médiéval. Je n'aimais pas trop m'y rendre parce que je savais que ma place n'y était pas. Et surtout, dès que je discutais avec les Gryffondors et Isadora, je voyais à quel point je les décevais dès que je ne me comportais pas comme l'année dernière. J'étais moins folle, selon James. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Et cela me vexait de les décevoir à chaque instant. Au moins, avec Anna, c'était tout à fait le contraire. Elle était heureuse de jour en jour de me retrouver. Et ça me faisait du bien. C'est pour cela aussi que j'avais plus tendance à rechercher la compagnie d'Anna, et le fait que parfois, je ne comprenais pas les Gryffondors. Ils pouvaient être extrêmement immatures et se moquer de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'eux. Ils pouvaient se comporter comme des imbéciles et pourtant, le reste de leur maison les adorait. Mais il pouvait aussi devenir tout à fait sérieux et prendre des décisions matures. James se comportait d'une très bonne façon avec Lily. Il ne cherchait pas la querelle, il s'adressait à elle respectueusement, lui demandait parfois des conseils pour les cours mais ça n'allait pas au-delà de ça. Et Lily était soulagée que leur partenariat de préfets en chef se passe sans aucun problème. Et même si James voulait souvent retirer des points pour les Serpentards juste par plaisir, il faisait en sorte de se retenir. Bizarrement, je me sentais plus proche avec James qu'avec Sirius.

Sirius me rendait nerveuse. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec lui. J'étais plus timide. Nous n'avions pas tant que ça de conversation ou, du moins, lorsque nous en avions, il était plus question de l'écouter lui que de lui répondre réellement. J'essayais de faire des efforts mais je voyais toujours en lui l'ancien Sirius Black qui n'hésitait pas à m'envoyer un sort ou deux pour que je me rende en cours défigurée et que je fasse rire l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Et quand je repensais à ces moments, j'avais envie de le frapper. Alors, sur les conseils de Lily, je repensais à toutes les fois où j'avais réussi à me venger brillamment et ça me calmait. Lily me soutenait beaucoup. Elle me comprenait beaucoup mieux qu'Isadora et les deux se détestaient. Lily avait l'impression qu'Isadora était jalouse d'elle parce que la jeune poufsouffle avait des sentiments pour James. Je n'en avais pas l'impression.

Plus les jours passaient, plus on m'en apprenait sur mon passé par morceaux de puzzle.

-_ Mais c'est compliqué, parce que Lily est persuadé que Isadora a des sentiments pour James, enfin vous voyez le truc. Donc je ne pense pas qu'un jour il y aura un truc entre James et Lily._

Nous étions dans notre dortoir, en train de discuter de ragots comme ça nous arrivait souvent le vendredi soir. Les filles me posaient souvent des questions sur les quatre gryffondors, voulaient en savoir plus sur eux, et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus soudainement aussi sérieux.

-_ Je pensais qu'Isadora était .. aimait les filles_, fit Carey.

-_ Non du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

-_ Les filles_, commença Anna, comme si elle voulait les empêcher de dire quelque chose.

\- _Et bien, elle t'a embrassée à une soirée l'année dernière_ ! S'exclama Eleanor, en tirant la langue à Anna.

\- _Quoi ?_

Je sautais de mon lit et les regardais comme si elles étaient folles.

\- _C'était à une soirée_, m'expliqua Anna. _Nous n'avons entendu que les ragots alors peut-être que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Bien que tout ragot a un morceau de vérité. Elle t'a embrassé, tu as répondu et vous avez rigolé. Tout ça devant un Black assez désemparé._

Pour un ragot, elle avait pas mal de détails.

-_ C'était certainement un jeu plus qu'autre chose_, tenta de me rassurer Anna.

Il fallait que j'en parle à Isadora, en tout cas. Je me remis dans mon lit et arrêtai de leur parler pour penser à tout cela. Si Isadora était vraiment lesbienne et avait des sentiments pour moi, Sirius n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle passe du temps avec nous. Et puis, il y avait eu la présence du jeune homme au mariage de son père, dont je n'avais pas encore obtenu d'explication. Comme le disait Anna, c'était certainement un jeu. Mais jamais je ne me serais donnée en spectacle de cette façon. A moins d'être saoule. Ils avaient du me faire boire énormément. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que celle-ci.

Je profitais du week-end pour avoir une discussion avec Isadora. Je me rendais compte que nous n'étions jamais seules toutes les deux, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de rattraper le temps perdu, d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas apprendre à la connaître dans ces conditions. Nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard, à côté du lac. Il ne faisait déjà plus très beau et le vent était quelque peu embêtant. Alors que nous n'étions que début octobre, les feuilles avaient déjà commencé à tomber et voletaient auprès de nous. Le château derrière nous faisait office de paysage splendide. Son imposante histoire, parfois, m'intimidait. Mais j'aimais tellement marcher dans les jardins de Poudlard. C'était, auparavant, une de mes activités préférées, après la bibliothèque.

J'expliquais à Isadora ce que les filles m'avaient raconté hier. Au lieu de me rassurer immédiatement, elle se mit à rire.

-_ Jane, nous avions un peu trop bu - et c'est toi-même qui a décidé de boire parce que tu avais passé une mauvaise semaine à cause de Sirius - et nous voulions éloigner deux garçons de septième année qui étaient un peu trop collants. Et Sirius me détestait à ce moment alors ça me faisait plaisir de l'enrager. Rassurée ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, petite égocentrique_, rajouta-t-elle d'un air maternel.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius pendant cette semaine-là_ ?

-_ Oh les choses habituelles. Pour que tu avoues que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, il s'amusait avec plusieurs filles et ça ne te plaisait pas trop. Sa technique était nulle évidemment, tu le détestais encore plus quand il faisait ça. C'était deux mois après que vous vous soyez embrassés, à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Enfin, si je devais détailler, dans le dortoir des garçons._

Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, voulant me faire comprendre à quel point ma conduite n'avait pas correspondu avec ma réputation vertueuse.

\- _Comment ça, dans le dortoir ?_

Sirius n'avait rien spécifié du tout. J'étais contente qu'Isadora mette de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

\- _Tu t'étais tachée avec de l'alcool sorcier, tu étais extrêmement fatiguée et Sirius t'avait proposé un tee-shirt. Tu étais trop naïve pour comprendre que ce n'était pas bon pour toi de le suivre jusqu'au dortoir. Et moi, j'étais occupée à battre James à un jeu d'alcool. Enfin bref, tu l'as suivi et il t'a embrassé ... un peu trop passionnément. A la Sirius Black quoi, rock 'n' roll. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu t'es laissée faire et que tu y as répondu._

Elle me regarda avec un air de défi. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle me racontait des bouts de ma vie mais qu'elle me racontait un passage qu'elle avait lu dans un de ces romans pseudo-érotiques. J'avais du mal à croire que ce baiser "passionné" avec Sirius avait eu lieu. Je rougissais, ce qui la fit rire. Mais je voyais qu'elle avait espérer que je retrouve la mémoire. Elle me fixait d'un air soucieux.

Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

-_ Tu savais qu'Evans raconte à tout le monde que je suis amoureuse de James ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment la seule au monde à ne pas se rendre compte que c'est elle qui a des sentiments pour lui ?_

Lily était jalouse d'Isadora qui ne pouvait la sentir. Et cette dernière avait du mal à apprécier Anna qui tout bonnement la détestait. J'avais des amitiés faciles.

-_ Au moins elle, elle ne propage pas de mensonges sur mes prétendues conquêtes d'un soir. Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça de coucher avec un gars à Poudlard !_

\- _Tu parles de qui en particulier_ ? Lui demandais-je en mettant mes pieds dans l'eau glacée. Ça me réveillait. J'étais aussi heureuse de comprendre que la réputation imputée à Isadora était inventée.

\- _Oh, personne._

Évidemment, les Maraudeurs vinrent nous rejoindre. Sirius me fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui me fit rougir. Et ce fut avec plaisir que je retrouvais ce sentiment de "déjà-vu" ou plutôt de "déjà-ressenti".

\- _Remus n'est pas là_ ? Leur demandais-je.

-_ Il est parti voir sa mère à Sainte-Mangouste._

J'acquiesçais. Je trouvais ça louche mais je ne disais rien. James n'allait jamais retrouver ses parents à Sainte-Mangouste lui, contrairement à Remus.

\- _Alors, les conversations de fi-filles sont terminées_ ? Demanda James d'un air faussement hautain.

\- _Tu vas voir Potter si on est des "fi-filles"_, s'exclama Isa en lui sautant dessus.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se battre dans l'herbe. C'est à celui qui lançait le plus de coup. Sirius et Peter commencèrent à parier sur qui en sortirait vainqueur. Il était évident que Peter allait choisir James. James avait déjà une énorme tâche verte sur sa chemise blanche et la chemise d'Isadora était quant à elle toute froissée. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais aussi décoiffée. Elle avait les joues roses et ne cessait de rire. Alors que James commença à la chatouiller, Lily vint nous interrompre. Elle me salua avec un sourire puis tenta d'avoir l'attention de James. A la fin, Isadora utilisa sa baguette, nous offrit un magnifique Bloque-jambes, ce qui refit tomber James à la renverse, d'une façon tout à fait ridicule, aux pieds de Lily. Mais le faux-air hautain que la jolie rousse s'évertuait à lui offrir ne marchait pas avec moi.

\- _Oui Evans ?_

-_ Il faut qu'on se voit dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, pour l'emploi du temps_ ...

Je perdis le fil de leur conversation, Sirius me prenant par la taille. J'en eu des frissons. Puis il se détacha tout aussi rapidement de moi, s'excusa et m'expliquait que c'était par habitude.

-_ Non Sirius, ce n'est pas grave du tout, je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas._

\- _Moi si. Nous n'avons pas la même perception de ce geste, et ça ça me dérange._

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le château rapidement. Tout le monde me regarda avec un air étonné. Encore une fois, je décevais tout le monde. Je ne faisais que cela.

\- _Tu devrais lui proposer d'aller à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ensemble_, déclara James.

-_ Oui, excellente idée ! _S'enthousiasma la préfète en chef._ Mais précise bien entre amis, qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'idées. Il sera quand même heureux que tu lui accordes une journée entière !_

Je regardais Isa, d'un air désespéré, pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- _Je suis d'accord avec ces deux-là. En plus, tu t'étais retrouvée l'année dernière à la première sortie avec Sirius uniquement, à cause de James. Ou grâce à James, à voir !_

Je vis Lily lever les yeux au ciel discrètement à la fin de la prise de parole d'Isadora. Les trois étaient assez comiques. Mais pour une fois, ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

Le soir, je racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Anna. Elle était très clairement du côté "Jaly".

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? Lui demandais-je.

\- _Les gens font des paris sur la fille qui va finir avec James. J'espère que ce sera Evans, j'ai parié pour elle !_

Je ne savais pas si j'étais du côté Jadora ou Jaly, mais il était clair que James et Isadora ne se voyaient que comme des amis. Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé savoir s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux l'année dernière, car on pouvait quand même ressentir une petite tension sexuelle.

Enfin, je n'avais pas réussi à attraper Sirius pour lui proposer d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Je culpabilisais par rapport à ce que je lui faisais ressentir et je lui en voulais de me faire culpabiliser. Tout cela n'allait pas faire ramener mes anciens sentiments facilement. Je réentendais la voix d'Anna me dire d'arrêter de culpabiliser. Je devrais l'écouter plus souvent.

Ce dont je regrettais le plus concernant cette journée, le bilan que j'en retins, fut que je n'avais pas passé une seule seconde à la bibliothèque ou en train de réviser. Il va de soi que je m'en voulais affreusement. Il y a deux ans (et j'étais tentée de dire "il y a un an"), jamais je n'aurais passé une journée sans travailler. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Peut-être était-ce les effets de la Jane de l'année dernière. Ou peut-être que tout ce par quoi j'étais passée lors de ma sixième année, je devais absolument y passer et que cette idée d'un destin déjà défini existait réellement. Jane, arrête de te prendre la tête et rendors-toi.


End file.
